Conventionally, there has been a disclosed system, which is described below, for providing information about a parking position of a particular vehicle at a car park. First, an RFID tag is attached to a vehicle, and parking spaces in the car park are each provided with a noncontact reader/writer. When the vehicle is parked at a particular parking space in the car park, the parking position of the vehicle is recognized by reading the RFID tag. Then, a parking position of each vehicle is, together with a layout of the car park, displayed on display means such as a large panel provided in the car park (e.g., patent document 1). This allows each user to recognize where his/her vehicle is parked in the car park.                [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-199604        